warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Mondpfote
So könnt ihr mich nennen *Mond *Mondpfote *Moon *Möndchen *Moonpaw *Moony *Mondi *Mondfeuer ( Heilername) *Moonfire *Fire Über mich Hi ich bin Mondpfote und arbeite als Heiler Schülerin im Sturm Clan. Meine Mentorin ist Kirschteich. Meine vorherige Mentorin war Venuspelz die zweite Anführerin des Clans. Ich bin eine ungewöhnlich schwarz weiß geschäckte Kätzin mit grünen durchdringeden Augen wie der Voll Mond. Vom Charakter her bin ich bin eine sehr wilde Kätzin (obwohl ich Heilerin bin). Ich lasse mir von niemandem was sagen sonder tue nur was ich für richtig halte. Kurz ich habe meinen eigenen Dickkopf. So wurde ich von einer Schülerin zur Heilerschülerin (kurzfassung): Nach meiner ersten Schlacht habe ich schwere Wunden abbeckommen und musste eine Weile im Heilerbau bleiben. Weil mir so langweilig war habe ich angefangen Kirschteich bei der Arbeit zuzusehen und konnte mir viele Kräutrer merken. Als Kirschteich kurz den Bau verließ wachte eine weitere Patientin von ihr auf und beklagte sich über große Bauchschmerzen. Ich konnte nach einer weile nicht mehr zusehen wie sie sich vor schmerzen wand, da habe ich ihr die Kräuter geholt an die ich mich erinnern konnte und habe sie ihr gegeben. Als Kirschteich wieder kahm hat sie mich erst mal ausgeschipft, aber als sie gemerkt hat das ich ihr die Richtigen Kräuter gegeben hatte war sie verwuder aber auch stolz auf mich. Ich habe gemerkt das es mir riesigen Spaß macht kranken Katzen zu helfen deshalb bin ich Kirschteich´s Schülerin geworden. Die ganze Geschichte findet ihr im WaCa erfindungs Wiki LG eure Mondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume (Danke Star) Meine Freunde in diesem Wiki *Honigtau : 16. April (beste Freundin die ich in echt kenne) *Buntschweif (Bunt) : Oktober (erste Freundin im Wiki) *Lightfoot 13 : 13. August zieht bald weg heul *Belle 4 : 3 Juli zieht bald weg heul *Tigerschweif : 21. Juni *Leo Leopardenschweif : 2. November <3333333333 *Bienenflügel : 19.März <333333333333333 *Nebelsturm: 13.Juni *Leyley55 : 2. November *Ekliss : 28. September *Venus 7 : 25. Juli *Eichhornschweif 2012 : 1. Oktober <3333333333 *Grasfell : 5. März *Eisfell : 20. Februar *Keksauge : 1. November *Nussherz : 1 November *Gänseblumnase : 8. Dezember <333 *Geißelstern : 17. Januar *Federschweif : 27. Juni *Wolfsfell : 16.Januar *Jacky711 : 7.November <33333 *Gewitterherz : 28.Juni *Sprenkelfeuer : 7. Dezember *Padi: 13. August <3333333333333333 sie kommt nur in den Chat hat aber keine Benutzerseite <3 = Beste chat Freundinnen Bücher die ich gelesen habe Staffel 1 #In die Wildnis #Feuer und Eis #Geheimnis des Waldes #Vor dem Sturm #Gefährliche Spuren #Stunde der Finsternis Staffel 2 #Mitternacht #Mondschein #Morgenröte #Sternenglanz #Dämmerung #Sonnenuntergang Special Adventures #Feuerstern Mission #Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, SkyClans Destiny Die Welt der Clans #Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas #The Rise of Scourge #Tigerstar & Sasha - into the woods #Tigerstar & Sasha - Escape from the Forest #Tigerstar & Sasha - Return to the Clans Bücher die ich gerade lese Lieblings Clans *DonnerClan *WindClan For my Friends <3 Hier sind Bilder von mir für meine Freunde <3 (Für manche habe ich zwei gemalt weil die ersten (ohne Gimp und mit paint) nicht sehr schön waren Honigtau.png|Honigtau Eichornschweif.png|Eichhornschweif Buntschweif.png|Buntschweif Keksauge.png|Keksauge Bienenflügel.png|Bienenflügel Süüüüß.jpg|Für Jacky Honey.png|Nochmal für Honey Leo leopardenschweif.png|Für Leo Gewitter.png|Für Gewitter Nebel.png|Für Nebel Wolfsfell.png|Für Wolfi Biene .png|Nochmal für Biene Sonnensturm.png|Für Sonnensturm Bunt.png|Nochmal für Bunt Keksi.png|Und nochmal für Keksi Sprenkel.png|Für Sprenkel Aki.png|Für Aki Wind.png|Für Wind Daisy.png|Für Daisy Von Freunden Danke für die Wunderschönen Bilder :) *ich drück euch alle* <3 Mondpfote.png|Von Keksi Keksauge/ Von Keks.png|Von Keksi Für Moony.png|Von Honey Für.Mondpfote.png|Von Leo Für Mondpfote.png|Von Gänseblumenase Mond.jpg|Von Geißelstern Für Möndchen.png|Von Gewitterherz Rußpelz für Moony.png|Von Jacky Erddonner.png|Von Jacky FRMOND~1.PNG|Von Gänseblumnase Gras.jpg|Danke Grasfell für die erklärung deines gestreiften Felles wie Gras Bilder die ich einfach mal so gemalt habe Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr sie auf meiner Diskussionsseite bewerten. Nelly.png|My cat Nelly <333333333333 Blattsturm.PNG|Blattschweif Gewitterpfote.PNG|Gewitterpfote Hagelsturm..PNG|Hagelsturm Tigerblitz.PNG|Tigerblitz Nelle.PNG|Nelly als Einzelläuferin Steckbrief *'Name:' Mondpfote *'Echter Spitz Name:' Leo *'Geburtstag:' 13.8 *'Sternzeichen:' Löwe *'Aussehen:' Ich habe blonde ungefähr Schulterlange Harre und blaue Augen *'Hobbys': Lesen, im Wald sein, mit meinen Tierern spielen (kuscheln) *'Lieblingsfächer: '''Kunst, Latein, Englisch *'Hassfächer: Mathe, Deutsch, Musik *'''Haustiere: Nelly(schwarzweiße Kätzin), Minka (weißbraunes Häschen mit einem hauch schwarz) *'Lieblings Film: 'STAR WARS´, Die Tribute von Panem *'Lieblings Lieder: '''There she goes, summer paradise, a part of me, without you, standing still, she doesnt mind *'Geschwister:' einen Bruder *'Was ich ncht verstehe:' Mein Bruder und manche Freundinnen sagen ich würde mich wie ein Junge verhalten dabei bin ich doch 100% Mädchen :( Lieblings Charakter *Federschweif *Krähenfeder *Blattsee *Rußpelz *Feuerstern *Eichhornschweif *Brombeerkralle *Tüpfelblatt *Gelbzahn Meine Hass Charakter *Tigerstern *Habichtfrost *Moorkralle *Aschenpelz *Narbengesicht *Dunkelstreif *Braunschweif Namen Hier sind Namen aufgelistet wie ich schon von ein paar leuten die ich kenne genannt wurde: *Leo (so gut wie alle die ich kenne) *Flummi (meine Mutter) *Hampelmann (meine Mutter) *Riki (eine Freundin) *Leonore (meine Musiklehrerin) *Hexenbesen (meine Sportlehrerin) *Cristopher (doofer Vertretungslehrer der den Sitzplan nicht lesen kann) *Leon (Jungs) *Peter (Jungs) *Mikado (Jungs) *Leoli (Meine Halbschwester <33 (2)) *Loni ( mein Bruder <3333 (9)) *Nikana ( auch mein Bruder) *Richard (Honey ) *Mäuschen (Opa) *Mausi (Opa) *Moony,Mondi (hauptsächlich im Wiki) *Freche\Miss 1998 (ein vertretungslehrer) *frech,schnuffig,süß,putzig,knuddelig,flauschig,knuffig,verrückt (freundinnen) *In der Schule werde ich auch oft mit Honeys echtem Namen angesprochen und sie mit meinem. Dabei sind wir uns gar nicht so ähnlich. Wie auch immer die auf solche blöden Namen kommen! (manche sind ganz ok) Meine Gedichte Ich kann wirklich schlecht dichten^^ '''Der Baum:' Die Strahlen voller macht und schön Wollen in deine Augen geh´n. Du siehst ihn an und weißt sofort Der steht schon ganzschön lange dort. Er kennt Geschichten, Leid und Freud Von der ihr nicht mal träumen wollt. Die Blätter wispern geheimnisvoll, flüstern dir zu Das findest du tolll Doch leider kannst du nichts verstehen Und ihn nur fragend ansehen Die Nacht: Die Nacht mit ihr dunklen Klingen Kommt um dich zu verschlingen. Leise schleicht sie sich heran Und macht sich irgendwann, Bereit um dich zu fressen,aufzuessen Oder einfach zu verpesten. Kommen aber Mond und Stern Hast du die Nacht wieder gern, Denn wie Krieger schützen sie Sowohl dich als auch mich. Der Tag: Der Tag beginnt mit der Sonne Die aufgeht voller wonne Sie leuchtet dir und zeigt dir Weg´ Das du den Tag auch gut bestehst Er bringt dir freude zu verstehen Oder mal Bekannte zu sehen. Was wärst du ohne Tag und Licht? Ja, dann wärst du nichts. Länder in denen ich war *Deutschland *Schweiz *Belgien *Östereich *Neuseeland *Australien *Dänemark *Lanzarote (ist eine Insel aber egal ^^) Wikis in denen Ich bin #Warrior Cats Wiki : Benutzer #Warrior Cats Erfindungs Wiki : Benutzer #Das Geschichten Wiki : Gründer #Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki : Benutzer #WaCa Rolplay Wiki: Admin #Die Einhornchroniken Wiki : Admin #Das All Wiki: Chat-Moderator #Katzenverwandte Wiki: Benutzer #Rätsel und Witze wiki: Admin #Das Zoom wiki: Admin